You've Changed
by Millii
Summary: You’ve changed” Sasuke said bluntly while Sakura was feeling numb. After 7 years, Sasuke finally returned to Konoha! obviously SakuraXSasuke! read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**You've Changed**

* * *

A/n: Do not own Naruto…T.T 

To all readers this my second fanfic…go easy on me. There might be grammar and spelling mistakes…hopefully not a lot!! Enjoy!!

**Summary**: "you've changed" Sasuke said bluntly while Sakura was feeling numb. After 7 years, Sasuke finally returned to Konoha…R&R!!

**Lalala….** (Speaking)

_**Lalala…**_ (Thinking)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A lone figure treaded past the great gates of the Village of Leaves. Smirking to himself, Sasuke felt at peace after finally killing Itachi.

It was a long grueling battle, a few years of searching but in the end he still was victorious, slashing his brother's throat with his katana. After the battle he only had one thing in mind returning to his real home, Konoha.

Looking around he passed civilian and shinobi alike. They were staring, scrutinizing him. Glaring back, he was suddenly tackled by two Konoha anbu, while the third tied him in chakra ropes.

One spoke **Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin of Konoha, wanted by the five shinobi villages for crimes of slaughter, massacre, assassination, and for allying with Orochimaru. You will be put to trial by the Godaime and the council of Konohagakure.** Sasuke felt consciousness fading fast. When he went limp and they disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke…** Tsunade eyed the boy's limp body held up by chakra ropes that the anbu captured him in. _**Life is so much better with out you…**_

There would be trouble concerning her apprentice and a ramen-loving loud mouth. She was not so sure on how they would react; well mostly on Sakura's part but on the other hand Naruto would be ecstatic as ever. She could already imagine the Kyuubi wielding boy running around Konoha shouting** Sasuke-teme's back!! **

Cringing at the memory, Tsunade sighed. Being hokage has its pros and cons but this is just_** too troublesome!!**_ Now she sounds like Shikamaru. Tsunade massaged her temples. She needed sake…a lot of it. She dismissed the anbu, telling them to put the traitor in a cell. She called Shizune, barking orders at the nin.

First: her sake.

Second: a meeting with the council.

Lastly: keep Naruto and Sakura out of the tower.

Resting her elbows on the desk Tsunade sighed for the hundredth time, piles of paper work, meetings, missions, and now the Uchiha. He'd better be thankful she didn't execute him there on the spot.

She picked up her pen and a porcelain cup, scribbling notes on a scroll and sipping the sake, Tsunade thought of a perfect course of action. Instead of killing the last Uchiha, _**sources and evidences pointing to the death of Uchiha Itachi,**_ making him suffer would be much more amusing. _**Well…beats doing paperwork!!**_

Finally the blond hokage was looking forward to doing her job more seriously while grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Naruto was running around. The bond had already traumatized a group of genin, angered some merchants, trampled over Kiba and a growling Akamaru. Frantically searching for a blob of pink in masses of black and brown; luckily for him Sakura was walking along side Shikamaru. He pushed past people and finally reached his pink haired teammate. 

Greeting her with a suffocating bear hug; Naruto proceeded to shout his greetings directly –poor Sakura- near her ear.

Then

"Mom! Look it's a bird," a little boy pointed to the sky. His mother smiled warmly at him. "Yes, it is."

Back to the story **XD**

Naruto was thrown 200m from where Sakura and Shikamaru were standing. "Hey! What are you guys doing together?" vigorously moving his eyebrows, Naruto ducked to avoid a well aimed fist from adding more damage to his already bruised face. "Wow- clam down Sakura-chan I was only joking."

Yes, sadly Sakura and Shikamaru were not a couple. Every one knew that Shikamaru and Temari were together, the sand konoichi had totally whipped her genius boyfriend thus wearing the pants in their relationship.

"So… how's the reaserch coming yup?"

"It's fine Naruto, troublesome…Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll report to Tsunade-sama together, does eight sharp sound good?"

"Yeah it's fine, see ya tomorrow!" Sakura waved at Shikamaru's retreating figure.

"He's just going to visit Temari-chan again. I herd she arrived early today," Sakura said.

Then, Naruto added, "I always wonder why Temari hasn't leashed Shikamaru yet-hey!! Stop it Sakura-chan."

* * *

Sasuke was waking up, groaning from the tightness of the chakra strings. He looked around. This was not what he had planned but it was inevitable to happen. He laughed, coarsely feeling dryness tightening his throat from the lack of water. Now he really felt like a criminal. 

Shielding his eyes from the sudden entering of light, a figure walked past the guards stations on the door way and approached him

A smug voice echoed through the four walls of the prison "Well…it seems that the mighty Uchiha is finally back…"

* * *

Weeelll??? It's kinda short…I'll try to make it a little longer. Please inform me of any grammar or spelling corrections that will be greatly helpful. Constructive criticism will also do : ) REVIEW!! And read my other story too!!! 

Millii


	2. Chapter 2

Millii: …

I found this in my files so I decided to post it for my lack of updates. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_A smug voice echoed through the four walls of the prison "Well…it seems that the mighty Uchiha is finally back…" _

"So you've come back. I hope you weren't expecting a warm welcome." Sasuke grunted, trying to pay attention to the woman's voice.

* * *

"Listen, Uchiha, and listen good…" she wasn't in a good mood.

"The council and I have deliberated and it seems that you're quite popular and as much as I would have liked to rid you of your pathetic life for all the trouble you've caused me…your fate is still uncertain but luckily for you, you don't have to die. Until then behave like the good little puppy you are. Ok?" she finished.

"Hn…" Sasuke was thoughtful, but didn't show it.

"So…that's all…GUARDS!! Untie him and drain his chakra. Bring him to the abandoned Uchiha estate and 5 of you guard him until I call for him again." The Hokage left the room.

"Oh! And Uchiha try not to cause trouble." Clearly warning him, the busty Godaime was just out of earshot.

After hearing the command, the Anbu quickly drained and untied the lone Uchiha. They were cautious and tense; who wouldn't be, after all, they were handling the man who killed both Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi.

They roughly threw him a cloak to conceal his identity and they went directly to the Uchiha estate.

**The next morning**

_Ring...ring...SMASH…CRASH…KA-BOOM!_

"M-mm… Too early," Sakura murmured still entangled in her beddings.

.

.

.

…30 seconds later

.

.

.

.

.

…15 seconds

.

.

.

.

…5 second

…4

..3

.2

1

"I'm so dead!!" Sakura moaned. She quickly darted to the bath room, scrubbing, rinsing and more scrubbing. Drying herself, she dressed simply, wearing a plain blue shirt under the standard jonin vest and some loose-fitting trousers that reached past her knees, Sakura complimented her choice of clothing, practical and comfortable.

She fixed her bed and grabbed the keys to her apartment before running out of her humble abode.

Tying her leaf headband and pouch, she ran to the Hokage Tower. Praying to Kami-sama that Tsunade was not drunk, an intoxicated Hokage was worse than a sober one- she was hoping that there was still some possibility that she was not late.

Greeting Izumo and Kotetsu at the entrance of the tower, they were carrying files and reports but the almost sorry look they had given her didn't ease her distress.

Hastening her pace, Sakura was about to knock when Tsunade's voice stopped her, "Come in."

She saw high stacks of mission files and paper work and the Godaime in the center of the chaotic piles of paper.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." She said uncertainly. Looking around she had the sudden urge to strangle the Nara genius since he was nowhere to be found. She had expected him to suddenly pop out but no luck.

So Sakura focused her attention to her Hokage.

"What brings you here?" Tsunade laced her fingers together her paper work forgotten.

"I was expecting Shikamaru to be here. Did he come earlier?"

"No, he left for a mission to Sand last night with his team." Pouring sake into cups, Tsunade handed one to Sakura who accepted the drink and sipped it together with her mentor.

"So what do you want to talk about?" continuing the discussion.

Sakura rummaged her pouch and handed Tsunade a thick scroll. "The research is going smoothly, that's the information you wanted and the month's progress."

Tsunade drank her sake. Scrutinizing her apprentice, she was thinking of the little nuisance she locked in the Uchiha compound. "Sakura?"

"Hai?" Sakura squeaked when Tsunade startled her.

"How are you? Seeing anyone?" that made Sakura scrunch up her face but she kept quiet.

Hearing nothing from Sakura, Tsunade sighed, she thought about herself and her apprentices. They were all growing old and frankly they were all still single. It was pathetic. She didn't mind herself. She was at least fifty plus and Shizune was too busy for dating but Sakura, now a matured and independent woman and one of her greatest ninjas was not interested in boys, in men. She was turning them down faster than Tsunade could down her sake. It was very horrible and she wanted grandchildren to spoil. She was worried that her surrogate daughter might still be interested in the Uchiha brat.

"So I'm guessing…none?" Sakura shook her head while Tsunade looked disappointed.

Stretching her arms, and then slouching, Tsunade twirled her cup. Suddenly slamming it she said, "Is it the brat?" Tsunade observed her subordinate.

Sakura was already expecting that question. It was always asked after all her failed relationships but people just don't get it. She gave up! She didn't love the Uchiha anymore. After all these years the flame had died! It was bound to die out.

She pitied Sasuke. He had his mind so focused on nothing but revenge and vengeance. He though he had nothing left _that stupid, stupid boy_ so he ran after his brother and out of their lives.

It shocked most of them but some were already expecting his deflection. He wasn't thinking straight anymore. He was a person out of hope so he sold his soul to that snake. But he had them, his friends and teammates; they were a family albeit a dysfunctional one. He left her on a bench but the worst thing he did was almost killing Naruto, but one thing was always bothering her. Sakura could never hate him. He had always been lonely. He was a wondering child who lost his family, killed by his own brother. _Sasuke…are you happy? Have you found your happiness?_

"Uchiha? No, no, I'm over him…" Sakura said quietly, her eyes unfocused.

Tsunade looked at Sakura. Poor girl, she might not have a tragic past like her teammates, but she was still broken by her first love. _Terrible...but that's how it is. A life of a ninja is filled with nothing but pain and blood stained hands…_Tsunade downed another cup and gave Sakura a knowing look.

Sakura was a bit taken back by that look. She could not stop herself from shouting, "I swear!" but unfortunately, her mentor thought otherwise.

"Sure, let us put it that way…"and waved it off.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura was tired of convincing people that she was out of love. She didn't want to deal with relationships because it was emotionally draining. She already had quite a number of failed attempts, and more would only crush her beaten heart.

"If you say so, but I do trust you, Sakura." Tsunade said sincerely. Rummaging through the piles on her desk, she found what she was looking for. Now beaming, Tsunade handed it to Sakura.

"Finished with that topic, your request was approved by the council. You were already assigned to have your own genin team but since you were caught up with the hospital work and research, we decided to wait. Can you handle one more load?"

"Hai!" Tsunade admired her student's enthusiasm for work. Unfortunately not everyone was a workaholic.

Picking up another cup filled with rice wine, Tsunade commented, "If you tell me… they're just annoying tykes who think they know it all!"

"But _Hokage-sama,_ those genin are the future of Konoha. You can't just say that!" Sakura argued back.

"Don't preach to me, but are you really sure you want them? You could help me instead!" she said, pointing at the stacks on her desk.

Sakura was not amused. "Har, har…very funny but this is your job, Tsunade-sama and I have more important things to deal with than finishing **your** pile of unending paperwork."

--

"Have a nice day." She bid farewell to her mentor. She enjoyed their conversation, since it was rare for Tsunade or Sakura not to be busy. If they even had a chance to talk, it was mostly on mission details or reports from the hospital and research, so they barely had light conversations. She was glad for Tsunade's concern but bringing up her love life was a mood killer. Her mentor knew how unlucky she was with love. Tsunade was Sakura's output when it came to relationships next to Kakashi, who would take the time to listen to her ramble endlessly, and gave advice after. Even some of her girlfriends, especially Hinata, were very supportive when Sakura vented her frustrations. Hinata always kept quiet and patiently listened to her. This helped Sakura calm down. She was thankful for Hinata's composed disposition. Sakura shut the door, satisfied when she heard the soft click.

An anbu came running to the hokage's office and both of them collided.

Sakura recognized the mask, "Tenten?"

"Ahh-Sakura!" Tenten hurriedly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked at her friend. She was literally sucking air and she was sporting a frazzled look.

"Oh! Sorry, but I have to meet Tsunade-sama. Bye."

Sakura dusted her clothes, trying to remove the dust. She took a step forward when Tenten's voice cracked the silent atmosphere of the tower.

"Hokage-sama!"

"What?"

"He escaped!"

"What!!"

* * *

I know it's so long since I've updated. But at least I'm trying.

Anyways… please leave a comment or two about the story!!Review!!

Until next time,

**Millii**


End file.
